Christmas adventure, a gift to bestow
by marcogalmich
Summary: Christmas is here, and our patrol friends are planning to celebrate it. But for some of its members it will be more special, as it is their first Christmas with the patrol, and with their families, and they strive to give something special, but they will have to sacrifice their gifts, which could give them something much better. Participate the whole patrol. OC's Kaiser, Silver Fan
1. Chapter 1

Christmas adventure, a gift to bestow

Chapter 1

 **Adventure Bay.**

In Bahía Aventura, life goes on normally, as normal as the snowy weather of the season allows, finally, December, and everything is snowy, everyone fulfills their duties, Mr. Porter accommodates his fruit, the farmer Al tries Herding her sheep, Captain Turbot watches the dolphins swim on the shore ... and on the Aventura Bay Bridge, Danny again tries to make one of his acrobatics, he stands on top of one of the bridge columns ...

DANNY X: "And now, appreciable public, I will jump in parachute! I'll steer him to the target I painted in Katie's parking lot, where I landed on my skateboard and with great speed. "

Below, the whole public is worried, among them are Katie and Carol ...

KATIE: "Danny, think about it, it could be a bit risky."

DANNY X: "Do not worry Katie, this will be epic."

CAROL: (Worried) "I just hope it's epic does not turn into another word, I hope it does not take long to arrive."

At that moment, it is seen approaching Ryder with four of his puppies, to ensure that Danny is safe, Marshall accompanies him with his team EMT, Zuma, Kaiser and Skye.

DANNY X: "Ryder! It's good that you've arrived! Being you who inspires me the most, I'm glad you can see my acrobatics! "

RYDER: "Seriously, I wish I'd stop saying that."

MARSHALL: "Where do you get those ideas ?!"

KAISER: "I do not know, I thought that after his experience at Adventure Mountain he would think better of his actions."

SKYE: "Oh, I would not hesitate to push that even further."

DANNY X: "Ryder, this acrobatics is for you!"

At that moment, Dany jumps from the top of the bridge column, and opens his parachute, but at that moment, the wind deflects its trajectory, directing it to the ocean.

KATIE: "Ryder, Danny is going to fall into the sea!"

CAROL: "It's going to hurt, not to mention that the water is freezing."

RYDER: "Calm down Katie, Carol, we'll take care of hes. ZUMA! Follow him on your hovercraft in case you need to rescue him with your lifeguard. "

ZUMA: "Prepare, ready, wet!"

RYDER: "SKYE AND KAISER !, try to lower it to the mainland in the parking lot of Katie's Clinic, Skye will take Kaiser with his harness in his helicopter, and he will hold Danny's parachute with his triple clamp so they can carry it Together carefully. "

SKYE: Yes! This puppy is going to fly. "

KAISER: "It's always a pleasure, to fulfill my duty!"

RYDER: "MARSHALL! You and I will wait for him on the coast, you will be prepared to have him checked. "

MARSHALL: "Ready for RAW, RAW, rescue!"

RYDER: "All right! Paw Patrol, Get Into Action! "

The team takes action immediately, Ryder and Marshall head to the beach, alert for any emergency, Zuma heads to the area where Danny flies over in his parachute, while Skye and Kaiser are on their way to help him.

SKYE: "Kaiser, we're already close to Danny."

KAISER: "All right, Skye, let's get started. Arf! Triple clamp! "

Kaiser extends his three-finger gripper, holding Danny's parachute.

DANNY X: "Wow! That's a good puppies maneuver! "

However, Kaiser observes the ropes of the parachute, and worries about what he discovers.

SKYE: "Oh, oh, Kaiser, that look of yours I do not like."

KAISER: "Forget Skye, I think we'll just make a change of plans. Arf! Ryder, go ahead!

RYDER: "Come on Kaiser, what's up?"

KAISER: "Ryder, Danny's parachute strings seem torn, I do not think they will resist us coming back."

RYDER: "You can hold Danny with your rescue rope."

KAISER: "I do not think Ryder, the wind would not let me hold him."

RYDER: "Then we'll take a new action plan. Zuma! "

ZUMA: "Ahead, Ryder!"

RYDER: "We need you to bring Danny safely to shore, Skye and Kaiser to take him with you!"

ZUMA: "Understood Ryder! Arf! Lifeguards!

Zuma unfolds the lifeguard of his Hovercraft, and stays at the point underneath his friends.

SKYE: "Well, now, hold Danny down as we descend Kaiser."

KAISER: "Ok Skye, count on me!"

The puppies begin to descend, keeping Danny fixed on Zuma's lifeguard, while his friends watch them from the bridge.

CAROL: "Come on, careful puppies."

KATIE: "They almost make it, just a little more."

Kaiser directs to Danny, and manages to place it on the lifeguard, once done, they remove the ropes, so that they can return to the coast.

ZUMA: "Well done friends! Now Danny, let's go back to the beach!

Zuma heads with Danny to the safety of the beach, while Skye and Kaiser rise again. "

SKYE: Yes! You're sure! "

KAISER: "And that makes me very happy Skye, now, could you do me a favor?"

SKYE: "Of course Kaiser, what do you need?

KAISER: "Could we go back to the beach quickly? And could you please lay me gently on the floor? "

SKYE: "Oh Kaiser, Jijiji!"

Although Kaiser fulfilled his duty in this mission, he is still afraid of heights, so Skye laughs at the irony, and takes his friend back to the coast as well. Meanwhile, Zuma arrives where Ryder and Marshall are waiting for him.

ZUMA: "Oh yes! Friend! We arrived!"

RYDER: "Well done Zuma! Marshall, check on this Danny. "

DANNY X: "Ryder, I'm fine."

MARSHALL: "It's up to me to decide, so just sit still. Arf! X-ray Screen! "

Marshall begins to review Danny from head to toe, once he finishes with his screen, changes of tool.

MARSHALL: "Arf! Save X-ray screen! You do not have broken bones, just a scratch on your right hand, now ... Arf! Thermometer".

After a moment, Marshall watches Danny's temperature.

RYDER: "And good Marshall, how's Danny?

MARSHALL: "Well, Ryder, Hes temperature is a bit low on contact with the ice water, but we can solve it. Arf! Blanket! Arf! Hot water bag! "

Once I get the blanket and the hot water bag, put them to Danny to recover temperature.

DANNY X: "Ah! How good it feels!"

RYDER: "In a little while you'll be better."

At that moment they arrive Skye and Káiser, and behind them arrive Katie and Carol.

SKYE: "We're here Ryder!"

KAISER: (Kissing the floor) "Yes, solid ground, I miss you!"

CAROL: "Ryder, how's Danny?"

RYDER: "He's fine, just a little cold."

KATIE: "What a relief, thank goodness you're safe."

RYDER: "Danny, you must be more careful ..."

DANNY: "Sorry Ryder, this was going to be a stunt worthy of a Christmas present, I wish everyone could see it."

RYDER: "Well, your intention was good, just always try to do things with security, and remember, when you need a leg, just howl for help!"

KATIE: "Danny, why do not you take Carol and me to my place? We'll take hot chocolate for you to warm up. "

DANNY: "Of course, thank you."

CAROL: "Ryder, are you with us?"

RYDER: "Thanks Carol, but I think it will be another time, we have some things to do."

Katie, Carol and Danny head to Katie's place, while the patrol prepares to return to the command post.

KAISER: "Ryder, you'll have trouble getting me back later, I need to do something with Rocky, we'll meet at the Adventure Bay Recycling Center."

RYDER: "Of course not Kaiser, do not take too long, we'll be waiting for you, it's a special day."

KAISER: "Thank you Ryder, we'll be back soon."

While Ryder and the others return, Kaiser heads to the recycling center where Rocky is waiting, a few minutes later, both puppies are found. "

ROCKY: "Kaiser! You arrived!

KAISER: "I'm sorry for the delay Rocky, Danny's acrobatics proved more intrepid than expected."

ROCKY: (Smiling) "Yes, that reminds me, did you enjoy the flight brother?"

KAISER: "As I explain ... I did my duty, but ... NO!"

ROCKY: Hahaha! I knew it."

KAISER: (Smiling) "Yes, as when you enjoyed swimming day to rescue Captain Turbot's diving sphere."

Rocky just shrugs.

ROCKY: "Okay, no comment. We better finish with your special project. "

The two enter the recycling center, and head to a hidden area, where Rocky opens a box.

ROCKY: "Wow! Yes you did, Kaiser, they are great puppy toys. "

KAISER: "Thanks Rocky, but without you I could not have armed them."

ROCKY: Are you kidding? I just directed you, you did all the work! "

Kaiser shuts the box, and pulls it out of the way.

KAISER: "This is our first Christmas together, and we wanted to give something special to everyone."

ROCKY: "You guys have tried to keep the surprise, I only know yours. And what will Silver and Starlock do? And I would also like to know what Cat and Melody are planning! "

KAISER: (Smiling) "I remind you that you promised to say nothing of my surprise Rocky, and as for the others, I fear you will have to wait to see their surprises."

ROCKY: "But you know that, right?

KAISER: "I know, but you'll have to wait."

The two pups smile, and go to their vehicles to return, but at that moment they hear a noise on one side.

ROCKY: "What was that noise?"

KAISER: "There's only one way to find out."

Kaiser and Rocky keep in their vehicles the gifts made by Kaiser, and go in silence to the point where they left the sound they heard, when they arrive, they hide, and discover what that noise makes.

ROCKY: "This must be a joke."

KAISER: "Well, if it's a joke, it's terrible."

What the two are watching is Dagger and his group, is watching a group of six small puppies.

DAGGER: "Well, little puppies, this will be your new home, be well, obey, and be a good place, disobey, and, well, your stay will not be so grateful."

The puppies are sad, at that moment, Dagger and Sultan seem to retire.

DAGGER: "Isis, watch them well, we'll be back soon."

Isis nods, so they withdraw, leaving Isis watching the puppies.

ROCKY: "Kaiser, we can not leave those little ones in her hands."

KAISER: "We will not Rocky, now that Isis is left, we'll get them out of here."

The two cubs glide silently, and come near where Isis and the six small cubs are.

ISIS: (Whispering and smiling) "They arrived, they were late."

ROCKY: "How will we get the little ones out of here?"

KAISER: "I'm thinking of something, to get you out of here fast."

But suddenly, Isis turns and speaks.

ISIS: "Brats, I have to do something important, so do not move while I go back."

LITTLE PUPPY 1: (Frightened) "Yes, we'll stay here."

Isis turns around, and leaves the area, quietly, leaving one of the puppies perplexed. "

ROCKY: Isis gone? And left the puppies unguarded? She disobeyed Dagger?

KAISER: "It's quite strange of her, but let's take advantage of the situation."

The two approach the puppies, which are frightened to see them.

SMALL DOG 1: "Who are you? Do not hurt us, please. "

KAISER: "Do not be afraid small, we are members of Paw Patrol, my name is Kaiser, the rescuer puppy, and he is Rocky the green puppy expert in recycling."

LITTLE PUPPY 1: "Seriously, they are members of Paw Patrol."

ROCKY: "That's right. Tell me small, would not you like to go to a warm place and eat a rich hot soup? "

KAISER: "Yes, and in that place, we can find them an owner who loves them and cares for them, and whom you too can love and care for."

SMALL DOG 1: "Yes, thank you, we would like very much."

Rocky directs the little ones to the vehicles, while Kaiser, still surprised, turns back, and smiles as he says a few words.

KAISER: "Thank you, Isis, and Merry Christmas."

After saying that, she walks out of the Zone, while behind a few boxes, seated, is the female Boxer Isis, smiling, with a few tears.

ISIS: (Whispering) "That's for the best, I'll manage with Dagger."

About twenty minutes later, we were at Katie's place.

DANNY X: "That chocolate was delicious Katie, Thank you."

KATIE: "Danny, you're so good."

CAROL: "And with him, you've already grown warm."

At that moment, he enters through the front door Rocky.

ROCKY: "Hello Katie, Kaiser and I wondered if you could help us with something."

KATIE: "Of course Rocky, what do they need?"

Immediately, Rocky opens the door, and the six little cubs enter, followed by Kaiser. "

KAISER: "We wondered if you could help us get a home for these little ones."

KATIE: "Of course! It's always nice to help! "

CAROL: "They're adorable! How cute!"

Katie, Carol and Danny begin to caress the little ones, who are very happy, before a very smiling Rocky and Kaiser.

DANNY X: "They're incredible, they're like a Christmas present."

LITTLE PUPPY 1: "Thank you!"

CAROL: "They're very cute, it's a shame we do not have time to give these little ones their first Christmas gift."

Immediately a spark comes on inside Kaiser, runs off, and returns with the toys he had created with the help of Rocky.

KAISER: "Little ones, look, these toys are for you!"

LITTLE PUPPY 1: (Excited) "Really? THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Rocky approaches Kaiser, and speaks to him near his ear.

ROCKY: (whispering) "Kaiser, those were the gifts that you tried so hard on."

KAISER: (Whispering) "Do not worry Rocky, I'll think of something, besides, just look at them!"

They both watch the six little ones, and they can not help but smile when they see them playing so happy.

KAISER: (Smiling) "I think it was worth it."

ROCKY: (Smiling) "You're definitely right!"

 **This is the first chapter of this little Christmas story, I hope it will be to your liking.**

 **And we have the six little puppies, I invite you now to help me name them, and also to define who I genre will. And I accept all your opinions!**

 **And I thank my great friends Cubanguy wtf and Alpha Cat 137 for allowing me to use their characters for this story, without them, it would not be possible.**

 **I do not own Paw Patrol, this is a parody, a fictional story.**

 **And see you in the next chapter, we keep in touch!**


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas adventure, a gift to bestow

Episode 2

 **Adventure Bay.**

Kaiser and Rocky are in Katie's place, very happy to see the six happy puppies have fun with their new puppy toys, although Kaiser now has to think of something for the surprise they had planned their friends, not to mention that he should explain them To Starlock, Silver, Cat and Melody the lack of toys. Even so, his face and Rocky's face can not seem happier. Meanwhile, on the other side of Bahía Aventura we see two cubs in their vehicles at the Mayor's Office, these are the puppies Police and Firefighter, Chase and Marshall.

CHASE: "Marshall is almost here."

MARSHALL: "If Brother, I hope it does not take us long, remember we promised to help Melody and Cat."

CHASE: "Do not worry, Ryder said it was easy."

While Ryder was helping Danny with Skye, Kaiser, and Zuma, he got a call from Mayoress Goodway, so she asked Chase and Marshall to help her. Both arrive at the Mayor's Office, where the Mayor and Royer wait for them.

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: "Thanks for coming puppies, I'm glad you're here."

CHASE: "Do not worry, Mayor, it's always a pleasure to help."

MARSHALL: "What do you need Mayoress?"

ROYER: "Actually, it's very simple guys."

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: "Well, you see, we were finishing with the Christmas decorations of the mayor's office, but we still have to put adornments in the trees of the park and in the bell tower. Maybe they could help us with that, my dear Chickaletta would thank you very much. "

CHASE: "We will help you Mayor, with pleasure!"

MARSHALL: "You will see that we will finish very fast."

ALCALDESA: "Thank you puppies, Chase, you could start helping us to put the Christmas lights in the trees."

CHASE: "With pleasure, Mayor. Chase will take over! "

ALCALDESA: "And Marshall, you would help me put adornments in the upper part of the Mayor's Office and in the bell tower with your staircase."

MARSHALL: "Of course, Mayor! I'll get going! "

Immediately, everyone gets to work, to finish ready to decorate, Chase loads in his Pup-Pack the nets of lights, and approaches the trees, where Royer is placing frost and spheres.

ROYER: "Chase, are you ready to set up the lights?

CHASE: "Of course Royer! I just have to aim, now ... Arf! Throw Red! "

From Chase's Pup-pack, a net of Christmas lights explodes, which is placed on the first tree.

ROYER: "Great Job Chase, now let's go with the next one."

CHASE: "With pleasure Royer!"

Meanwhile, Marshall brings his vehicle to the City Hall. "

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: "Marshall, could you help me with these colored lights?"

MARSHALL: "Of course, Mayor. Arf! Stairs!"

The ladder unfolds in the middle of the building, and Marshall climbs with the lights, once up, walks on the roof, and begins to secure the colored lights on it, so that they cover everything.

MARSHALL: "Ready, I'll be down now! We still need to decorate the bell tower ... Wow! "

When Marshall begins to descend, he slides down the steps, and begins to fall sitting on each of the steps of his ladder, until reaching the base in his fire truck.

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: "Marshall,?"

MARSHALL: (Smiling) "I'm fine!"

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: "Oh Marshall, hehe!"

Meanwhile, approaching the Mayor's Office, we found two other cubs, who were waiting for Chase and Marshall to arrive with them.

MELODY: "Why do they take so long?

CAT: "Come on, Melody, you know they were going to help the Mayor and Royer in the City Hall, they warned us."

MELODY: "But it took so long to get there, we need to hurry."

CAT: "And why are you hastening to hurry them right now? I do not think you can achieve much if you are working in the City Hall. "

MELODY: (Smiling) "Do you want to bet?"

CAT: "Damn Melody, you can not be serious."

MELODY: "Does Agent Cat doubt what I'm telling him?"

CAT: "Melody, Prisma has always told you not to be impatient."

MELODY: "But our project is very important, I bet Travis would agree with me."

CAT: "I do not know why ... but I doubt it."

When they reach the mayor's office, they see the moment when Marshall slides down his staircase.

CAT: "Do you realize if they're busy, Melody? The two are finishing decorating the Mayor's Office. "

Royer notices the presence of the two puppies, and approaches them.

ROYER: "Cat, Melody, I did not expect to see them, I thought they would be with Prisma and Travis."

Both puppies smile as they respond to Royer.

CAT: "They're helping Ryder in the control tower."

MELODY: "They're finishing up getting ready for tonight."

CHASE: "Arf! Throw Net! "

At that moment passes between them a last net of Christmas lights, which is placed in one of the trees behind them.

CAT: "As always Chase, you have very good marksmanship!"

CHASE: "Thanks Cat, I guess they came to hurry."

CAT: "Well, someone was already desperate for help."

MELODY: "Hey! They know we have something important to do! "

MARSHALL: "Do not worry, we're almost done, We just need..."

Everyone turns to see the Mayor's building, and they focus their eyes on a single high point of it. "

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: "The bell tower."

MARSHALL: "We still have to decorate it."

CHASE: "It will be a good challenge, it is very high."

Cat and Melody smile as they listen to Chase, and they approach.

CAT: "We'll both take care of them."

Cat approaches the edge of the building, and prepares his equipment.

CAT: "Arf! Zip Line!

A rope is fired from Cat's equipment, and fastened to the highest part of the Mayor's tower.

CAT: "I'll take care of placing lights around the tower."

MELODY: "I can decorate faster than you!"

Melody climbs the ladder of the Marshall truck, while Cat, using his Zip Line, quickly to the top of the Tower, and once above, begins to put the networks of Christmas lights that he carried with him. Melody reaches the top of the ladder, also prepares to help.

MELODY: "Now I'll show you ... Arf! thrower!"

From Melody's team comes a small pistol, and from it begins to throw lines of garlands which are fixed around the Tower, combined with Christmas lights that Cat is putting.

CHASE: "Yes they are skillful."

MARSHALL: "With that rhythm, it will end soon."

MELODY: "Just a few more garlands."

CAT: "I almost finished with the lights."

Both cubs work hard, and their work bounces, they end at the same time, Cat falls from the tower with his Zip Line, and Melody slides down the stairs, the tower is completely adorned with lights and The wreaths around him.

CAT: "Ready, an impeccable job, if I may say so."

MELODY: "I look great, even though I finished a few seconds earlier."

CAT: (Smiling) Melody still dreams. "

Mayorway Goodway and Royer come to watch the ornaments, smiling at the good work.

ALCALDESA GOODGAY: "Look at Chickaletta, how cute everything is!"

ROYER: "It really is a great job, and the tower looked great."

MARSHALL: (Smiling) "True, when you two decide to work together, you can accomplish wonderful things."

MELODY: (Smiling) "If you say it, it must be true."

CAT: (Smiling) "Come on, it was worth it."

ALCALDESA GOODWAY: "We thank you puppies, everything is beautiful."

ROYER: "Thanks guys, this is great."

CHASE: "No problem, it was a pleasure!"

MARSHALL: "We're always ready to help!"

The four puppies retire, and head to the house are Prisma and Melody, where Cat and Melody prepare their special surprise.

CHASE: "We're sorry we slowed down guys."

MARSHALL: "But we had to help the Mayor and Royer."

CAT: "No problem guys, we know duty is first."

MELODY: "And it was so much fun helping them finish decorating the City Hall."

MARSHALL: "Well, are your surprise ready?"

CAT: "Of course."

Melody enters the house, and comes out with a tray, in which there are two oatmeal cookies and ginger. "

MELODY: "Who says puppies can not cook?"

CAT: "Usually that's the way it is, why do not boys try it?"

Chase and Marshall try the cookies, they are surprised.

CHASE: "Did you really prepare them both?"

MELODY: "Well, they were guiding us and watching Prisma and Travis, but yeah, we basically made them both."

MARSHALL: (Smiling) "Really? I never thought Agent Cat was a great cook. "

CAT: "We just strive to do our best."

CHASE: "I'm sure this will outweigh the projects of Kaiser and Rocky, and that of Starlock and Silver, whatever their gift projects."

CAT: "Remember it's not a competition, we just want to give everyone something special this Christmas."

MELODY: "Cat is right, we just want to give something special to everyone."

MARSHALL: "Okay, well, we're ready to help them transport them."

The four puppies begin to store the cookies, in two large packages which they place in the vehicles of Chase and Marshall.

CHASE: "We're done, I think it's time to go!"

Chase approaches his patrol along with Melody, while Marshall approaches his fire truck with Cat, and they set off, but when they pass by Mr. Porter's place, they notice that they are in the sitting at a table Alex, Julius and Justina, and the three of them look sad, while Mr. Porter is at the door of his place. Holding a tray.

CAT: "Children, what's wrong with them?"

ALEX: "What happens is that we plan a small meeting before the Christmas party, to share, we would eat cookies and we would drink chocolate."

Mr. Porter approaches them.

MR. PORTER: "But when I was preparing the cookies, I was distracted for a while, and unfortunately ..."

Mr. Porter shows them the tray, and what they see the puppies saddens them, the cookies they prepared for the children were completely burned.

MELODY: "It's a shame, do not have any."

At that moment, Justina begins to cry.

MELODY: "Justina, do not cry."

JULIUS: "It's just that we wanted this meeting to be wonderful, and we wanted to share the three of us eating those cookies together."

MELODY: "Quiet children. I have the solution right here! "

At that moment, Melody gives the children one of the packages of cookies prepared by her and Cat, before which Marshall and Chase are astonished. "

ALEX: "Are they cookies?"

MELODY: "Of course, and they're homemade, they can keep them."

CAT: "With them they will end their meeting without any problem."

The children approach Melody and Cat, and they embrace them very effusively, thanking them for the cookies and saving their reunion, after which they re-board the vehicles.

CHASE: "That was very noble, give away one of your packets of homemade cookies."

MARSHALL: "And after they tried so hard to do them."

CAT: "We could not leave them sad, and watching them smile was very gratifying."

MELODY: "Besides, we still have one package left."

MARSHALL: "Well, let's go back."

As they return, they stop at Katie's place.

CHASE: "Listen, are not those Kaiser and Rocky vehicles?"

CAT: "Why do not we go and see what they do here?"

The four puppies stop and enter Katie's place, and the scene they find them softens, the ones they see are six little puppies, smaller than them, very young, playing very funny with their new puppy toys.

KAISER: "Guys! We thought they would be on their way to the control tower. "

CHASE: "We were, but we saw their vehicles here, and we stopped to see what they were doing."

MELODY: "But who are these adorable and small puppies!"

ROCKY: "You'll see ..."

Rocky tells them how they found the puppies in the possession of Dagger and his band, and as Isis released them in a disinterested way, so that Kaiser and Rocky would take them and get them a new home, taking them with Katie, so that she would review them And help them get a home.

MARSHALL: (With tears in his eyes) "That's wonderful, you can find wonderful things these days."

At that moment, one of the puppies playing near Cat, stops, and there is a small roar in his stomach.

CAT: "Little one, are you still hungry?"

LITTLE PUPPY : (Smiling and blushing) "Yes, my brothers and I, although we already ate the rich hot soup we were given by Carol and Katie, we are a little hungry."

KATIE: (Smiling) "That's normal, after all, they are small, growing puppies."

LITTLE PUPPY: "Well, but we know how to resist."

CAT: "What do you mean, you know how to resist?"

LITTLE PUPPY: "Well, we've always been alone, so we learned to resist hunger; in addition, When we were caught by that adult dog, Dagger, we were willing to put up with whatever was necessary."

Everyone in the room gets a lump in their throats when they hear the story told by the puppy, she is telling them that they have been hungry before, and that they know how to bear it. This time, Cat's gaze reflects a special glow, comes out a moment, and returns to the premises with the last package of cookies left to him and Melody. Melody just smiles and nods, so Cat puts the package in the middle of the room, and opens it.

CAT: "Cubs, look what Melody and I have for you!"

The little puppy approaches and sniffs, and smiles to see what it is.

LITTLE PUPPY: "They are cookies! Thank you!"

She and her siblings come up and start eating the cookies, while Danny and Carol bring them a few plates of milk to complement their cookies.

MARSHALL: "And so the special project was finished."

MELODLY: (Grinning) "I'd say it ended very well."

CAT: (Smiling) "I think it was the right thing to do, after all, look at all of them."

Everyone watches the little pups, and they see that they are satisfied, and even the little puppy curls up at Cat's feet, and falls asleep at his side.

CAT: (Smiling) "Sleep well, little ones."

MELODY: (Smiling) "Rest And dream well, little angels. "

 **This is the second chapter of this little Christmas story, I hope it will be to your liking.**

 **And Cat and Melody have also sacrificed their special gifts, but they are very happy to do so, and the six little puppies, we still lack some names, so I hope they will participate to name the remaining little puppies, and once again I accept all your opinions!**

 **And again, I thank my great friends Cubanguy wtf and Alpha Cat 137 for allowing me to use their characters for this story, without them, it would not be possible.**

 **I do not own Paw Patrol, this is a parody, a fictional story.**

 **And see you in the next chapter, we keep in touch!**


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas adventure, a gift to bestow

Chapter 3

 **Forest Adventure Bay.**

In the depths of the Aventura Bay Forest, in the territory of the Black Nigth Wolves Pack, the pack looks calm, the wolves do their business, Gloom, their leader, checks their wolves, and they all hold their leader accountable , Or at least that seems. One of the wolves, one with a scar in his eye, walks towards the limits of the territory, towards the area of the caves, seems to go in search of something, until it is stopped by two other wolves.

HALF MOON: "Walking in the middle of the afternoon?"

HOWL GRAY: "You should not leave without authorization."

The wolf turns to see them, and in his eyes determination shown.

SHADOW: "They should not worry about my personal activities, after all, I be back in time for our session hunt."

HALF MOON: (With a look of challenge) "It can be, but remember that we must be on time, or my father could enrage."

SHADOW: (Smiling) "I know very well that Half Moon, do not worry, something I am the leader of the group."

HALF MOON: "Anyway, just do not be late."

Wolves are separated, Half Moon and Howl Gray returns along with the home of the pack, while Shadow, is directed to the area of the caves. Once there, go into them, it seems to know what they are looking for, until finally locates.

SHADOW: (With a sincere smile) "Here, I knew that I had left on this site, it's time to do it."

Again, it goes out of the caves, though, it seems wistful.

SHADOW: "I hope this makes you feel good ... Even if you do not forgive me ..."

 **Jake Mountain:**

In Jake Mountain, some members of the patrol fun, we can see several skiers smiling as they pass between sliding two cubs that are competing hard together.

RUBBLE: "Yes! I go first! Rubble, full speed! "

EVEREST: (Smiling) "Not for long, because on ice or snow, this puppy nothing stops him."

The two compete in a small race Snowboard, slipping while Jake and Dylan, Ranger, is looking for them near the cabin.

JAKE: "Rubble! Everest! Where are they!"

DYLAN: "There seem to be close."

JAKE: "Friend, Most likely the two are in another of their Snowboarding competitions, they both love to glide in the snow, and what is Rubble, he enjoys a lot of extreme sports."

DYLAN: (Smiling) "I guess we'll wait, maybe not delay."

JAKE: "If, in addition, they both know they have to help their friends."

DYLAN: "That's right, two of them are already working on their project inside the cabin, they were very excited!"

Meanwhile, inside the cabin, we found two puppies working while talking to each other.

STARLOCK: "I wonder if Kaiser and Rocky have finished their project."

SILVER FANG: "The chances are that if they were so excited as we are."

STARLOCK: "It is likely. And it must also be ready the draft Cat and Melody. "

SILVER: "Yes, it's safer, but we must hurry."

Meanwhile, outside, finally they appear Rubble and Everest, sliding directly Jake's cabin.

DYLAN: "Look Jake, I think we are already coming!"

JAKE: "I think they're very fast again ... Let's see ... 3, 2, 1 ..."

Just when I finish its countdown Jake, Everest and Rubble collide with a mound of snow, which are buried.

JAKE: "Cubs, Are you okay?"

The two puppies poke their heads snowdrift, smiling, with snow on them like two snowy caps.

EVEREST: "Yuhu! That was fun!"

RUBBLE: "If it was fun! We can do it again? "

Dylan Royer and laugh at what was said by the puppies, while helping out the mound of snow.

JAKE: "Cubs, I know that much fun playing in the snow, but not supposed to help Starlock and Silver with its special project?

EVEREST: "You're right Jake! Now we should go. "

RUBBLE: "True, it is time that we put legs to work!"

The two cubs come, smiling, to help his friends.

RUBBLE: "Guys, ready to help!"

EVEREST: "How about going with it?"

STARLOCK: (Smiling) "Of course, if guys, look."

Silver and Starlock open boxes they have, and show your friends the content, are some blankets for puppies.

RUBBLE: (Smiling) "You made these blankets?"

SILVER: "No friends, we must confess that Dylan and Royer helped us acquire the covers."

STARLOCK: "However, the two of us decorate them."

Everest and Rubble extend one of the covers of puppies, and see that they all have a drawing Coat of Paw Patrol in different colors, all hand painted, or said in this case, "leg", by Starlock and Silver .

EVEREST: "Brother, Starlock! They are beautiful!"

RUBBLE: "It is noted that strived a lot to them."

Puppies resaved blankets, and close the boxes containing them.

RUBBLE: "It's good to see that they are ready for Christmas!"

STARLOCK: "Well, after all is our first Christmas, we all wanted to do something special."

SILVER: "Although I never had not feasted, wolves do not usually celebrate any holiday that has to do with humans."

EVEREST: "I know everyone will enjoy the party!"

RUBLE: "But for now, it's time to go, I will charge their gifts on my excavator shovel!"

EVEREST: "I will go to the front! I'll clearing the way with my snowplow! "

The four cubs out, loaded the gifts Rubble shovel, and approach Dylan and Jake.

SILVER: "We are ready, we go forward to prepare our gifts!"

DYLAN: (Smiling) "Okay Silver, Jake and I'll catch up later, we just finished today's activities, as we close, we'll go with you to the control tower."

JAKE: (Smiling) "will not be long, the Christmas party tonight will be great!"

EVEREST: "Ready puppies! Let's get in the way! "

Puppies are setting off on their journey, they meet farmers Al and Yumi, seem somewhat concerned.

STARLOCK "Yumi Farmer, Farmer Al, something happened?"

FARMER YUMI: "Puppies! How good that passed through here! "

FARMER AL: "We were preparing to go to the party in the control tower, but Bettina slipped on the shore, and callus."

The four puppies look out and see a ledge to Bettina.

SILVER: "It's not far, we can help."

FARMER YUMI: "Thank puppies!"

The four cubs meet to plan what they will do.

STARLOCK: "Good friends! We can easily get Bettina! For starters, Silver down with the help of triple hook Everest, once down, review the outgoing and tell us how strong it is. "

SILVER: "According friend! Silver claw which, always ready a leg! "

EVEREST: "Yes! Ice or snow nothing can stop me! Arf! Triple hook. "

Everest releases its triple hook, Silver attaches well to it, and descends with caution, once you with Bettina, looks around and smiles when it ends.

SILVER: "Ready guys! This site is pretty strong! "

STARLOCK: "Perfect! Now it's our turn, Rubble, put me down with your excavator crane, I'll be sure to trap ropes Bettina upload to us they are security. "

RUBBLE: "That's a great idea! Rubble, full speed! Arf! Activate Crane! "

Rubble subject with your crane to Starlock in its Pup-pack, and lower it to where it is Bettina, once there is Starlock who comes in.

STARLOCK: "Okay, it's my turn! Which fast reaction, I get into action! Arf! Enable trap ropes! "

The trap is activated ropes, and subject to Bettina, securing for Rubble can upload your crane, but a small complication arises.

STARLOCK: "Oh no, my trap string was attached to a branch, so we can not climb Bettina."

SILVER: "Do not worry friend, I'll help! Arf! Mini saw! "

Silver uses his mini hacksaw to cut the branch that had become entangled, once done, they are ready to climb.

STARLOCK "Ready Rubble, can climb!"

RUBBLE: "In the act! Arf! Upload crane! "

Rubble begins to upload his crane with Bettina and Starlock, while Silver rises with help of Everest and triple hook. Once up and safe release Bettina trap ropes, and she runs happy with Farmer Yumi.

FARMER AL: "Thank puppies!"

FARMER YUMI: "If puppies! Thank you for saving Bettina! "

EVEREST: "It was a pleasure!"

RUBBLE: "And as Ryder always says, when a leg need ..."

BETTINA: "moo" (A happy roar!)

STARLOCK: (Smiling) "Just roar for help."

SILVER: "We always like to help!"

The farmer helps Yumi Bettina climb into the van Farmer Al, and once up, the two farmers approach the truck.

FARMER YUMI: "Thank puppies!"

FARMER AL: "We will see later in the control tower at the party."

EVEREST: "Clara yes! See you later!"

Farmer Al and Yumi Granjera to retire, and the four cubs are launched again on the way to Adventure Bay, happy to give their gifts to their friends when they come to town, coming right in the center, they stop."

RUBBLE: "The mayor himself ornaments that were good this year!"

SILVER: "Especially the bell tower."

STARLOCK: "All ornaments are great, we note that worked hard."

The four are directed towards the bridge and go through the clinic Katie, stop.

EVEREST: "Guys! It seems that our friends are here! "

At that time, they see Cat out of the clinic, takes a packet from your vehicle, and returns on the premises.

RUBBLE: "Hey! It seems that Cat came in with something. "

SILVER: "Why do not we also? After all, we could greet others. "

STARLOCK: "I agree, we can always say hello!"

The four come, and upon entering, the scene found the tender, see six little puppies, they seem to be ending eat something, and see how they begin to sleep, especially notice a puppy, who at the foot falls asleep Cat.

CAT: (Smiling) "Sleep well little."

MELODY: (Smiling) "Rest and dream well, little angels."

The four approaches, and sit with his friends.

EVEREST: "Who are these sweet little angels?"

ROCKY: "They are a little puppies that Kaiser and I found in the recycling center."

KAISER: "We brought them with us, so Katie could help us review them, and maybe get them a home."

RUBBLE: "They are tiny, and beautiful puppies brothers!"

Everyone smiles at the comment of Rubble.

MARSHALL: "They are very happy together."

CHASE: "That's right, you see that they are very united!"

Katie gets up and picks up the dishes of puppies, while Carol and Danny gently clean the puppies, not to wake them. Afterwards, Katie makes them a quick review with the help of Marshall, and let them go back to sleep.

KATIE: "Well guys, I am pleased to report that these little ones are in perfect health."

MELODY: "That's wonderful! They really are very tender. "

CAT: "They have really been through a lot, to be so small."

STARLOCK: "Still, puppies are very brave."

SILVER: "And is that much want, their brotherhood fills my heart."

At that time, one of the puppies sneezes while asleep.

EVEREST: "Poor little, they are cold."

CHASE: "It's a cold afternoon after all, the puppies can catch cold."

Immediately, turns around to see each other Silver Fang and Starlock, and the two settle to look as if a glow be given in their eyes, immediately left the two, and reentered with boxes of gifts they had prepared.

SILVER: "We have exactly what these litles pups need."

STARLOCK: "That's right! A puppy blanket for each of them! "

To the amazement and smiles of his friends, Silver and Starlock start to shelter each of the puppies, when each puppy is sheltered, each of them smiling happily while they sleep.

EVEREST: "Brother! Starlock! Those were his gifts!

STARLOCK: (Smiling) "Yes, but I think they did their job."

SILVER: (Smiling) "Just look at these small, are comfortable and happy."

A while later, all leave the premises Katie, ready to return to the control tower, or at least some of them are.

KAISER: "Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble and Everest, you return to the control tower, we reach at a time."

ROCKY: "Insurance brother? They do not need us to help? "

SILVER: "Do not worry, we will achieve in a while."

EVEREST: "Ok, not much tarden."

The five cubs leave, while the other five cubs are talking among themselves.

KAISER: "Guys, my project, then, were a puppy toys, but the regale six small puppies."

The other puppies do not seem surprised.

KAISER: "They are not angry with me?"

MELODY: "How could we be?"

CAT: "That's right, Melody and I also gave away our project, one part to Alex and his friends, and another part to the small puppies too"

Starlock and Silver Fang is also close.

STARLOCK: "Ok, I think you also saw it."

SILVER: "Our project were the blankets puppy, and therefore will also give you the small."

All share a hug and smile at each other, but now, a new question arises before them.

KAISER: "Guys, and now we will give them?"

They all look at each other rather sad.

At night, everyone in the Christmas party, and seem very funny, the tower is fully illuminated by colored lights, Christmas tree looks big and beautiful, very ornate, and all cooperated to prepare the Christmas dinner, all are gathered, and all fun.

SKYE: "Blizzard, how about the Christmas party?"

BLIZZARD: "It's great! And I'm happy to spend this time in your company! My beloved younger sister! "

On the other hand we see the party Zuma playing with his friend Scott, who has thrown him a Frisbee, and Zuma runs for him.

ZUMA: "Dude! I caught it!"

SCOTT: "Of course Zuma! I knew you would! "

At the entrance of the Tower, Marshall is coming out with some dishes puppy when sliding with the snow and falls in full door, Skye and Blizzard are nearby, and approach to help him.

SKYE: "Marshall, be okay?"

MARSHALL: "Of course! Just slip! "

At that time, Blizzard begins to smile, and Skye is curious at the reaction of his brother.

SKYE: "Blizzard, why are you smiling?"

BLIZZARD: "Sister, did you see what's on top of you two?"

The two cubs turns around to see above them, and what they see is a branch of mistletoe on the door on top of them.

BLIZZARD: (Smiling) "You know what that means."

At that time, Skye gives a sweet kiss on her cheek Marshall, who blushes upon receipt.

SKYE: "Merry Christmas Marshall."

The two get up, and carry the dishes between the two, while Chase and Everest, come behind them.

CHASE: (Smiling) "I think Marshall turned completely red."

As you pass through the door the two, under the mistletoe, Everest also gives you an innocent kiss on the cheek Chase, making Chase turns red too.

EVEREST: (Smiling) "You also put you red, Chase."

Meanwhile, across the party, Ryder her friends are enjoying the party.

RYDER: "This Christmas party is great!"

PRISM: "I agree, it's a success!"

CAROL: "But we lack puppies, is not it?"

TRAVIS: "It's true, I do not see Cat, or Kaiser, a Starlock, Melody or Silver."

DYLAN: "Ryder, worry me, Silver and Starlock were very excited, it is not logical that they are not here."

ROYER: "I suggest we go find them."

Ryder and his friends start to look for their pups, They do not take long to find them, as are sitting at the entrance of the workshop Ryder, they note that the five puppies look very sad.

RYDER: "Cubs, why are you here alone?"

Kaiser takes a step forward, and almost on the verge of tears, begins to speak.

KAISER: "Ryder, we had some special gifts for you and the other puppies, but spent some things, and now we have nothing to give them."

DYLAN: (Smiling) "They refer to toys puppy?"

CAROL: (Smiling) "A Christmas cookies prepared?"

TRAVIS: (Smiling) "And the puppy blankets decorated?

CAT: (Serious and sad) "That's right, we strive to do."

MELODY: (Sad) "We wanted to give them something special to everyone."

SILVER: (Serious and sad) "But we met young cubs rescued for Rocky and Kaiser."

STARLOCK: (Sad and the verge of tears) "We all feel the need to need to give them our gifts, but now we have nothing for you."

KAISER: "It's our first Christmas with you. Sorry can not give you anything. "

At that time, Ryder embraces Kaiser, Prisma embraces Melody, Carol and Royer embrace Starlock, Dylan hugs Silver, Travis hugs Cat, And all they give a very sincere smile to her cubs.

RYDER: "Cubs, you have already given us all a great gift."

CAT: (Confused) "But how? If we have nothing with us. "

CAROL: "Cubs what they did is just great!"

ROYER: "You all have a big heart."

DYLAN: "Not anyone would do what you five did, and without thinking."

TRAVIS: "We are very proud of you, that should not be a doubt."

KAISER: "But ..."

RYDER: "Without Kaiser's perps, why do not they come with us, and so you will see what they have achieved."

They all go to the party, and when they arrive, they see that Katie has brought with her six little puppies. "

KATIE: (Smiling) "Look small, here are the puppies you asked for."

The six little puppies run happy to who gave them their gifts, smiling happily.

SILVER: "Small! They look happy! "

KATIE: "Why not introduce yourself, little puppies?"

The six cubs are formed and begin to show, the first is a small with long fur of black and white, mostly black but with a white circle around his left eye and very black eyes, he sits in front of Starlock and It offers its front right paw.

WILLY: (Waving his happy tail!) "How about! Pleasure! My name is Willy! "

The second puppy is a cute puppy, with short and delicate fur, whose color is golden, it is seen that she is very happy, she sits opposite Melody, and gives a cordial greeting to introduce herself.

YOKO: (Smiling politely) "Hello, my name is Yoko, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The third puppy is a small short-haired, but thin ears, straw color completely, she is sitting in front of Silver Fang.

SAMMY: "Hi, pleasure! My name is Sammy! Nice to meet you!

The fourth is a small puppy with white fur like the moon, cheerful honey-colored eyes, and a cute and sincere face, she sits in front of Cat.

LUNA: "I am delighted to meet you, my name is Luna."

The last two puppies sitting in front of Kaiser, one of them is a coat color is reddish, with a big smile on his face puppy, and other small is a puppy whose coat is white with some brown spots on her body , and a circular brown stain around his left eye, apparently, both behave as if they were twins.

RUSTY: (Is small reddish fur) Hello! My name is Rusty! "

DASH: (It is the small white fur and brown spots): "Que tal! My name is Dash! "

RUSTY AND DASH: "Pleased to meet you, it is a pleasure to meet you!"

SAMMY: " We thank you very much for the gifts you gave us!"

LUNA: "Yes, we had never been given anything!"

WILLY: "We are very grateful!"

YOKO: "Thank you for helping us and for being so good to us."

RUSTY AND DASH: "Yes, and we definitely want to be like you, and help others!"

They embrace small puppies in front of them, who are now his heroes, and want to be like them, while none of the five may hold back tears, but this time tears of happiness.

MELODY: "It was definitely a pleasure!"

CAT: (Smiling) "They do not have to thank us."

SILVER: "You deserve these gifts!"

STARLOCK: "And if we could, we would give them definitely more!"

KAISER: "We are very happy to see that you are happy six!"

RYDER: "They see puppies, that they did was wonderful!"

TRAVIS: "And we definitely proud of you!"

CAROL: "We could not be happier to have them!"

DYLAN: "That's right, you are amazing!

PRISM: "We could not ask for a better gift than this!"

Puppies are embraced by their owners, while being cheered by young who consider their heroes, and their friends and who observe patrol happy.

RUBBLE: "Chase, perhaps you crying?"

CHASE: (Sobbing happy) "No, I just entered earth in the eyes."

ROCKY: (Happy) "What a great Christmas party!"

The party goes happy for several hours after midnight, after dinner, after abrasarse, Ryder brings to Káiser inside the tower.

KAISER: "Ryder, something happens?"

RYDER: "No Káiser, but you have a special gift."

Ryder kneel, and placed under her necklace a pendant, which contains three figures.

RYDER: "Kaiser, this pendant would especially made for you, you'll notice that it has three figures, well, two of these figures are plates lifeguards your parents, and the third plate is a medal that belonged to your former owner, Albert , so you know that will always be with you.

Kaiser is very surprised and very happy, jumping into the arms of his owner, and begins to lick him very happy.

KAISER: "Thank Ryder! Thank you so much!I love you so much! Thank you!"

RYDER: "Hehehe! I knew that you would like!"

Meanwhile, on the outside, and Carol and Royer to approach their puppy, and will also give a gift.

CAROL: "Starlock, this is a little gift for you."

Royer puts him Starlock a new pendant, and Starlock recognizes what it is.

STARLOCK: "But these ... these ..."

ROYER: "That's right, the plates are your parents, united in a pendant, just for you."

STARLOCK: "Thanks, I'll take care much, thank you very much!"

Starlock is very happy with her gift, while elsewhere in the command post, Travis carries Cat.

CAT: "Where are we Travis? The party is not over yet. "

TRAVIS: "Come with Dr. Steve, he wants to talk to you."

They arrive with Dr. Steve, who is at the entrance to Ryder workshop.

DR. STEVE: "Cat, I know that having you away to train all this time at the FBI has not been easy, and I know you've missed your father and your brother a lot, I also know that you still do not want to tell him that he's your brother, but that does not mean That you must be away from them, in the patrol you have a family, and I will give you this. "

Dr. Steve puts a pendant to Cat, and when opened, inside has two pictures, on one side, one of the photos shows her missing father Wind, along with Marshall, Chase, and Chase's brother disappeared, Target, and on the other hand, a picture of the current squad, including its new members.

DR. STEVE: (Smiling) "Remember that all of them are your family, and our community at all."

Cat is very surprised by the gift.

CAT: "Thanks! I do not know what to say!"

TRAVIS: "Do not say anything friend, welcome him happy, it is a special gift."

Travis and Dr. Steve embrace Cat, who is happy for his gift while, on the other hand, near the slide puppies find Melody and Prisma.

PRISM: "What you think of the Melody party?"

MELODY: "It was great, although I still like they had been able to give everyone something special."

PRISM: "Something like this?"

Melody turns to see her friend, and is shocked by what he sees, Prism displays a new plate with the logo of a triple hook, crossed with some lenses.

PRISM: "This is your new badge, after all, you're a great exploring and researching dog."

MELODY: "Prisma, Thanks! Is incredible!"

PRISM: (Smiling) "Our past is behind her friend, now let's see the future with all our friends."

Both embrace happy, it's a very special night. A little later, when everyone starts to relax, find Silver Fang sat near the cliff, looking at the stars, and approach him two of his friends.

KAISER: "Silver, what are you thinking."

SILVER: "This is the first Christmas that we celebrate, and I admit that I liked it."

STARLOCK: "It's great, I admit."

KAISER: "It did not come out as we planned, but it's great."

Suddenly, Káiser see something through the trees, and put on the defensive.

SILVER: "Kaiser, what happens?"

KAISER: "There is someone hiding in the bushes."

STARLOCK "Then we'll see who it is. Arf! High-density lamp! Lighting 30 percent! "

When it illuminated the place Starlock, What they discover surprises them.

SILVER: "Shadow! What are you doing here?!"

SHADOW: "Calm down, I just want to talk to Silver Fang."

KAISER: "Do not you dare take a step wolf! We can be puppies, but I swear that we will defend! "

STARLOCK: "Where are your other two friends? There are always three together! "

SHADOW: "I swear that I come alone, and my intentions are good, I just want to talk."

The three cubs look at each other, and Silver Fang takes a step forward.

SILVER: "Tell me Shadow, which is what you want."

SHADOW: "I came to give you this."

Shadow gives you a pendant to Silver, it is a tusk, white, bright as silver, small, tied on a string.

SILVER: "This pendant, what does it mean?"

SHADOW: "That, Silver, is your first milk tusk , and that pendant belonged to your mother, Silver Heart."

Kaiser and Starlock are surprised.

SILVER: (surprised) "You said this pendant was my mother?"

SHADOW: "That's right, and now belongs to you."

SILVER: "But ... but!"

SHADOW: "Silver, I always followed the advice of your mother, and when he was expelled from the pack,I pretended not find her trail, she trained me, and I know the caves as well as she, but that no one else knows, until today that I'm telling you, and your friends are listening to me. "

KAISER: "But, you were about to kill us Starlock and me in the woods!"

SHADOW: "Believe me, I'm sorry puppy."

STARLOCK: "Wait, you called puppy, and no traitor to the species ?!"

SHADOW: "If, as I said, I train me Silver Heart."

SILVER: "But then ..."

SHADOW: "That's right, you have understood, I think you're right, and that wolves can be friends of puppies and humans, but I can not confess to the pack, at least not yet."

Kaiser, Starlock and Silver are impacted by what they hear, they never expected something like that.

SHADOW: "I must now return, should not suspect my delay, but understand this, at least they have a friend in the pack, and if I have to remain secret, whenever possible I will help you."

Shadow runs and lost among the trees, in the middle of the night, leaving the cubs still confused.

KAISER: "That is what just happened here? "

STARLOCK: "We will not be dreaming?"

Silver has tears in his eyes, he has hanging on his neck, and smiles.

SILVER: (Smiling) "Then my desire and my mother if possible! And Shadow is the first example, I'm not the only wolf who believe! And now, I have a memory of my mother! This is great!

Starlock and Kaiser hugs his friend happy.

KAISER: "For the safety of Shadow and others, I think we should not tell anyone about this."

STARLOCK: "Okay, we should just tell Ryder and Dylan."

The two turns around to see Silver, just keep watching her pendant, smiling and happy.

KAISER: (Smiling) "Although we expect well."

STARLOCK: (Smiling) "Merry Christmas friends."

SILVER: (Smiling) "friends Merry Christmas and Happy Christmas Mom! You always were right! "

 **This is the third chapter of this little Christmas story, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Silver and Starlock have also sacrificed their special gifts, but it was worth, and his good heart was awarded, I accept all your opinions!**

 **And again, I thank my great friends and Alpha Cat Cubanguy wtf 137 for letting me use his characters for this story, without them, it would not be possible.**

 **I do not own Paw Patrol, this is a parody, a fictional story.**

 **And we see in the next chapter, we keep in touch!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: What's up guys! A long wait ... but you will understand the need for this ... now let's go to the story!**

 **Christmas adventure, a gift to bestow.**

 **Chapter 4.**

It's been a few months since the Christmas party, time has passed ... the snow has melted, and Bahia Aventura is receiving with excitement the new season that comes in ... the weather is nice ... and everything seems to develop quite normally ...

Marshall: "Be careful! Dalmatian out of control! "

Yes ... definitely ... normal. A Dalmatian glides down the main road on a yellow skateboard, and behind him come two more pups ... another Dalmatian ...

Cat: "Marshall! You're not going to beat us! "

Although normally he is more serious and doesn't show like this ... he is following him on a red skateboard, this time he decided to have fun with Marshall ... And with the youngest puppy that is following ... "

Willy: "Yuhhu! What a fun! High speed!"

Little Willy follows, one of the six puppies brothers that the last Christmas Rocky and Kaiser rescued, and to which Káiser, Starlock, Silver, Melody and Cat gave to them their first and better Christmas, Willy, the puppy is a small one with long fur, black and white, mostly black but with a white circle around his left eye and very black eyes, smiling, happy ...

Willy: Wow! Look out Marshall! "

And apparently ... with the same happy character of Marshall ... and his very tendency to ... have accidents ... The two collided head-on, in front of the Bahia Aventura sports park ...

Willy: "Hahaha! That was great! Let's do it again! "

Cat: (Grinning) "Even though that was so unexpected ... and it could be fun, I think it was extremely ..."

Marshall: (Smiling) "Cat ... don't worry ... that was after all a lot of fun ..."

Willy: "What do we do now?! Can we climb the slide? Can we jump to the up and down? Can we climb the slide and jump on the up and down? "

Marshall: "Wow! Easy Willy! We can always play whatever it is! We have all the day! "

Cat: "Yeah ... maybe we should do something more interesting ..."

Marshall: (Smiling) "Come on, officer ... you're not always on duty ... I know how to help you have fun ..."

Cat: "Marshall ... you will not think ..."

Marshall: "Arf! Water cannon! "

And once again, Marshall starts the fun at his ... particular way! He sprays Cat and Willy with his water cannon, taking them by surprise ...

Cat: (Smiling) "Marshall ... you're a dead pup!"

In that moment Willy jumps by surprise on Cat, and removes his necklace, which surprises much the pup agent, that is not very easy for anyone to do...

Willy: (winking) "Catch me if you can!"

Cat: (Smiling with closed eyes). "Smart Puppy! You will see!"

Cat begins to chase after Marshall and Willy through the park, between the games ... Curious, it's not very common to see Cat having fun that way...

Meanwhile, down on the beach, Alex, Julius and Justina are playing on the beach with a Frisbee ... And they have a lot of fun!

Julius: "Ready guys? There it goes! We'll see who gets him! "

Julius throws the Frisbee and it flies very high, while his friends run for him ... And the one who catches him this time is Alex.

Alex: "Yes! I have it! I'm the best catching the Frisbee! "

Justina: "That was a great launch Julius! Do you think you can improve it Alex? "

Alex: "Of course ... Now you'll see the special Porter launch!"

Alex threw the Frisbee hard, and it flew to his friends, but it was so high that they couldn't catch it ... and it flew over their heads ...

Julius: "Okay ... I can't deny it ... that was a sublime release...

Justina: "However ... it flew directly behind the rocks on the other side of the bridge ..."

Alex: "No problem ... I'll go for it!"

Julius: "Don't worry Alex ... we'll go with you ..."

It's very curious as the friends who enjoy themselves so pleasantly ... the three run behind the Bay's Bridge, and see the Frisbee stuck in some rocks ...

Alex: "There it is! Let's get it out! "

Julius: "Wait Alex ... it doesn't look very ..."

Alex: "AAAAH!"

Just what we needed! Now Alex slipped and fell among the rocks taking the Frisbee, fortunately he didn't fall too deep. "

Justina: "Alex! Are you ok?"

Alex: "I'm fine! But I think I cannot get out of here so easily ... "

Julius: "And now how do we get you out?"

Justina: "Well ... I think I know who to call ..."

Meanwhile, in the lookout, the day also runs normally ...

Meanwhile, up in the sports park, three pups are still having fun at the moment, one of them is looking for the other two who have hidden ...

Cat: "I don't know how they convinced me for this ... but they cannot be hiding forever ..."

Cat creeps up to the slide, and jumps ...

Cat: "Found you!"

But there was no one there, at least ... under it, where he searched ...

Cat: "It's weird ... I thought there would be either of them..."

However, when he starts walking ... someone accidentally falls down the slide ...

Marshall: "Wow! There I go! "

Cat turns to see surprised, only to receive him on top of him ...

Marshall: "Jejejejeje! I am sorry!"

Behind him Willy also falls on Marshall, smiling very happy ...

Willy: "Yes! That was fun! What's next? "

But they are interrupted suddenly by the sound of some engines, when they turn to see, they know something is not right ...

Marshall: "That's Ryder, and he goes with Kaiser and with Rubble ...

Cat: "They are heading to the beach, apparently under the bridge ... something happened ..."

Marshall: "Maybe we should see if we can help them ..."

Willy: "Help them?"

Cat: "Yes small ..."

Marshall: (Winking his eye) "After all ... it's always good to lend a paw!"

Willy looks thoughtful ... what Cat and Marshall told him seems more important than he could have come to think. When the three arrive down there, they find a ... small problem ...

Cat: "Ryder ... What happened?"

Marshall: "Can we help you?"

Ryder: "Guys ... we are in a little problem ... Alex, Julius and Justina were playing with a Frisbee, this one fell between the rocks and Alex tried to get it out ... but ..."

Julius: "He is trapped among the rocks."

Justina: "He slipped and now he can't go up."

Cat: "But why haven't you take it out ... Shouldn't you do it at once?"

Ryder: "That would be the idea, but Alex is between those rocks too heavy to move."

Marshall: "And why don't you just move the little ones?"

Rubble: "That's what we're trying, but if I move those rocks with my shovel, Alex might be in problem if one of them fall over him... And I cannot use my drill either for the same reason ..."

Cat watches the opening between the rocks, and a new doubt assails him ...

Cat: "Ryder ... and why doesn't someone come down with a rope for Alex around here?"

Ryder: I thought so too ... that's why Kaiser came ... he's the one who has the equipment for such a rescue. However ... as the space is very small ... Kaiser is something big to enter ...

Marshall: "How about one of us? The Dalmatians are a little smaller than the Belgian Shepherds. "

Willy is surprised by Marshall's offer of help ... it reminds him when he was rescued him along with his brothers from the recycling center, or when they gave them gifts the last Christmas ... both are facts that were done from the heart and without thinking ...

Ryder: "I'm afraid even though both of them would be very big ... I know the three of them can do it, but they could scratch some rock and end injured ... or make something else fall ... it's space is still somewhat reduced ..."

Willy: "What about me? I'm smaller ... I could enter with the Kaiser's rope without pinking the rocks ... in a straight line ... and when I'm with Alex ... he could hug me to get us out together without risk ... "

Ryder: "I don't know ..."

Willy: "Please, Ryder! I know I can do it! And I want to help others! Lend a paw! "

Marshall: "I think is a good idea Ryder! And for any emergency, I can be prepared with my EMT team "

Ryder: "Then ... we will! It's time for Paw Patrol to be on a roll! "

Marshall quickly returns to the lookout and returns with his EMT team, while CAT is ready with his Zip Line in case they need to act fast, Rubble uses his shovel to keep the rocks fixed, and Willy ...

Willy: "Ryder, I'm already good with the rope of Kaiser, I can get off ..."

Ryder: "Okay ... Kaiser ... start lowering Willy very carefully ... and Willy, when you're down, tell Alex to hold on to you very hard, to get you both out."

Willy: "Understood!"

Willy begins to descend, smiling every moment, he looked very determined ... he is like Marshall, he won't never leave anyone at risk, then finally comes to Alex's side, and asks him to hug him tightly, Alex nods and now they start to climb ... Alex doesn't move a muscle, and Willy ... looks very sure ... as if he had made rescues hundreds of times ... we know that it's not true, but it appears that in the moment. At last they finished climbing ... and they are safe with everyone ...

Alex: "Yes! Thanks Ryder! That was super cool! "

Ryder: "Don't worry Alex ... after all you know ... when you need a paw ... just yelp for help!"

Willy: (Waving his tail) "Now ... can we play again?"

Julius: "Why don't you play with us and our Frisbee!"

Willy: "Yes! Come on! I'll catch him first! "

The kids run away with Cat, Marshall and Willy, ready to launch the Frisbee, while Ryder, Rubble and I are picking up our equipment ... it's funny, Willy has a big heart, and a huge hidden potential ... I insist, he seems much like Marshall ... I always say that serving and protecting is my duty ... but now I think it is more correct to say that it is "Our duty". When we took them and his brothers from the recycling center ... I felt it was our duty to help them ...

Willy: (Smiling) "Yes! I caught it!"

And I'm so proud of it!

 **Author's Notes: What do you think? An end? More likely the beginning of something else! And I have to give a special thanks to my friend , (formerly Cubanguy) for encouraging me to continue this story ... And for helping me with the English version of it!**

 **And ... Keep in touch!**


End file.
